Blog użytkownika:Kubahalo/Opowiadanie ,, Potwór"
Hejo! Tutaj będę pisać swe fanowskie opowiadanie. Życzę miłego czytania. Opowiadanie ,, Potwór" by kubahalo Rozdział 1 Cześć! Nazywam się Mike i właśnie straciłem pracę. Jeszcze wczoraj byłem nocnym strażnikiem w pizzerii Freddy' ego Fazbear' a, lecz dzisiaj rano zostałem zwolniony za majstrowanie przy robotach i za nieprzyjemny odór. Sory, ale gdyby was próbowały by zabić ciebie, to też byś się pocił niemiłosiernie. Jeśli chodzi o te roboty, to nie grzebałem przy nich. Stoję właśnie pod biurem mego byłego pracodawcy, pana Freddy' ego, gdzie pół godziny wcześniej dostałem wypowiedzenie. Sterczę tak tu i nie wiem co robić. Czuję, iż mimo utraty jedynego mego dochodu pieniędzy, czuję ulgę, że nie muszę tu pracować, gdyż to miejsce mnie przerażało. Powoli zacząłem iść w stronę mego domu i na myśl nasuwała się tylko jedna rzecz. Rozdział 2 W drodze do domu zastanawiałem się, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Byłem zmęczony po dzisiejdzej zmianie. Na szczęście mój dom był niedaleko, woęc po 10 minutach byłem już w nim. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem po powrocie, to rzuciłem się na kanapę i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się około 14. Zjadłem wtedy spóźnione śniadanie oraz wypiłem kawę. 15 minut później znowóż zasiadłem na mej kanapie gdzie zacząłem przeglądać gazety w poszukiwaniu pracy. Na początku była to żmudna praca. Nic nie odpowiadało memu gustowi. Dopiero po godzinie coś mi wpadło w oczy. Była to praca ochroniarza w supermarkecie. Przyznam, że z moim doświadczeniem miałem spore szanse. Zadzwoniłem więn na numer podany w gazecie. Umówiłem się wiec na 19 pod tym supermarketem. Miałem więc czas żeby się jescze ogarnąć. Dodatkowo sprawdziłem gdzie znajduje się ten market. Około 18.30 wyszedłem z mego domu i udałem się w tamtą stronę. Rozdział 3 Za piętnaście 19 doszedłem na miejsce. Był to malutki, osiedlowy sklepik. O wiele mniejszy niż ten, w którym kiedyś pracowałem. Lokal był dosyć przyjemny, tylko dwie kasy. Ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Udałem się na zaplecze, gdzie czekał na mnie starszy pan. - Dobry wieczór. - powiedziałem do starszej osoby - Dobry wieczór. - odpowiedział nieznajomy. - Nazywam się Mike Schmidt. - A ja John Roberts i chciałbym się spytać, dlaczego chciałby pan u nas pracować? - Chciałbym gdyż jestem obecnie bezrobotnym. - A dlaczego akurat pan? Przecież mamy wielu kandydatów. - Przedtem pracowałem w pizzeii niedaleko stąd, eięc mam pewne doświadczenie. - Mhm. A dlaczego został pa zwolniony. - Dokładnie nie wiem, ale pewnie to było z powodu jakiegoś spóźnienia. - skłamałem, bo nie chciałem mu mówić o prawdziwym powodzie - Jeśli nie będziesz się spóźniał to będziemy mogli rozmawiać o zapłacie. - Czyli, mam tą pracę? - Ależ oczywiście. Ucieszyłem się wtedy bardzo. Dzięki temu ten dzień jednak nie był taki najgorszy. - Więc, kiedy chce pan zacząć? - Mogę zacząć we wtorek. - To wyśmienicie. W tym momencie podaliśmy sobie ręce i pożegnaliśmy się. Gdy wychodziłem było około 21 więc zacząłem biec w stronę mego domu. Kiedy już do niego dotarłem od razu się położyłem. Jednak nie miałem takiego snu, gdy spałem po południu. Był... inny. Rozdział 4 Byłem w mym starym biurze. Drzwi, tablet obsługujący kamery i ten cholerny wiatrak. Nagle sam z siebia zacząłem oglądać kamery. Animatroniki były na swych miejscach. Na szczęście. Jednak nie trwało to długo. Królik i kurczak znikneli, a ten miś wpatrywał się w kamerę. Szybko zacząłem przeglądać kamery w celu odnalezienia ich. Jak się okazało Bonnie był w zachodnim korytarzu, a Chicka była w kuchni. Miałem zatem chwilę spokoju. Wtedy właśnie lis Foxy zaczął wyłazić za swej kurtyny. Również misiek w końcu zszedł ze swej sceny. Jednak jak wspominałem mam już doświadczenie co do tego. Lecz tej nocy nawet me wcześniejsze byty na tej zmianie nic nie dały. Na początku Bonnie i Chicka zaszli mnie z dwóch stron, co zmósiło mnie do zamknięcia drzwi. Następnie Foxy dorzucił swe pięć groszy i podbiegł do nich i zacząl w nie walić. Czułem się świetnie miejąc 20 procent baterii, a była dopiero 4 AM. Nagle zgasł prąd sam z siebie. Jak przed chwilą sprawdzałem, miałem jeszcze 15 procent. Wtedy usłyszałem dżingiel Freddy ' ego. Wtedy na mnie wyskoczył i ma wizja się urwała. Jednak to nie był koniec. Obudziłem koło łazienek, jednak mnie to nie interesowało. Chciałem jak najszybciej uciec z tej porypanej pizzeri. Niestety nie mogłem tego zrobić, gdyż jakaś siła nie dawała mi uciec. Nagle przedemną pojawił się Freddy. Na początku nic nie robił. Po chwili jednak podniósł swą głowę, sciągnął swój melonik i powiedział: - To ja. Wtedy się obudziłem ze swego snu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach